Culture Shock
by i V0MiT RAiNB0WS
Summary: The Carlins are moving to LA and Spencer is dealing with some difficult feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Culture Shock  
**Author:** Andria (i V0MiT RAiNB0WS)  
**Rating:** PG-13 for now.  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own. Would I be writing this fic if I did? No, I would be having mad passionate sex with Gabby and Mandy. Oh, but I do own Jocelyn, Chris, Maria, and Shannon. They're names of my friends.  
**Author's Note:** Mmkay. So, this is my second fic. My first was a one-shot for a smut challenge. So please give me feedback.  
**Summary: **This is going to start in Ohio, two weeks before the Carlins move.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Spencer sat on the tire swing, lazily pushing herself around with her feet as the sun was setting. "Oh my god. Jocie, did you see Chris today? He was all over Maria at lunch." she said to the black & red-haired girl sitting above her on the monkey bars. "Didn't he just break up with Shannon yesterday? I swear, that boy changes girls faster than I change my panties." Jocelyn answered. Spencer replied with a giggle and teased, "Wouldn't that require you to wear them in the first place, you tramp." "HEY!" Jocelyn yelled, faking hurt. She jumped down and pushed Spencer hard in the swing. "You bitch." Spencer just stuck her tongue out at Jocelyn and giggled profusely. She pushed Spencer even harder and soon both girls were on ground laughing. Once they could finally breathe again, Jocelyn suggested they go home since it was getting dark.

The two girls walked arm-in-arm down the street, passing all the perfectly aligned picket-fenced houses in the neighborhood. They chatted about useless gossip as they neared their houses, the night air setting in. When they finally approached the place between their side-by-side houses, they stopped to hug like usual. But this time was different for some reason they couldn't understand. When they pulled apart, they stood there staring at each other. Blue eyes were piercing into brown, lost in a moment. They were startled when a bird cawed in a nearby tree. Jocelyn nervously said bye and ran into her house.

Spencer just stood there, dumbfounded. Finally, Glen opened the front door and called out to her "Yo, are you just gonna stand there all night?" She blinked rapidly to regain reality and shook her head no. "Okay, weirdo, dinner's ready." he replied and went back inside. The blonde made her way to the front door, giving one last glance to her best friend's house before she entered her own.

As soon as the front door closed, she heard an alarm in the distance. As she groggily opened her eyes and regained her senses, she realized it was her clock. She reached over and hit the off button. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up and make sense of her dream at the same time. She decided not to think about it anymore, waving it off as a silly dream, and got up to take a shower.

She stood in the steamy shower, water pouring down her body. She opened the bottle of coconut shampoo and inhaled the scent before thoroughly washing her hair. Then she grabbed her mango bodywash and rubbed it along her body, washing away her troubles. Once she was done, she turned the water off and wrapped a green towel around her body. She walked over to the mirror to brush her teeth when she heard screaming downstairs. She opened the door a crack to hear better. "YES! I GOT THE JOB!" she heard her mother scream. She was confused as she searched her memory bank for whatever Paula was talking about. Then she remembered that her mom was being offered a better job. She rolled her eyes and went back to what she was doing.

She went back to her room to get dressed. She slipped off her towel and pulled on a pair of white lace panties and a matching bra then turned on her radio. She smiled as soon as she heard the song start and danced around her room like a maniac while singing along to The Future Freaks Me Out by Motion City Soundtrack (for the sake of my fic, pretend they would play such a rad song on the radio these days). She found a pair of pre-ripped jeans and pulled them on as she jumped around and pulled on a pink tank top with the words "Gossip Queen" layed across the chest in black letters. She grabbed her brush and started to use it as a microphone in front of the mirror then brushed out her long blonde hair.

When she was finally finished, she skipped downstairs to eat breakfast. _"Oh, how I adore Saturdays."_ she thought as she walked into the dining room. "Morning!" she shouted cheerfully. Her mother smiled and said "Spencer, I got the new job." "Mom, I think the whole neighborhood knows, you were screaming so loud." she joked. Her mom chuckled and hugged the younger girl. "I didn't even tell you all the best part yet." Paula said, addressing the whole family. Everyone except Spencer stopped eating and gave her their undivided attention. She beamed as she announced "We're moving to Los Angeles!"

* * *

So, I hope it's not too horrible.  
Should I keep going or give up now? 

I also hope you all enjoyed drooling over Spencer in the shower.

.x. **a**ndri**a** .x.


	2. Chapter 2

Alas, the long-awaited update.  
Thank you all for your feedback.

* * *

**Title:** Culture Shock  
**Author:** Andria (i V0MiT RAiNB0WS)  
**Rating:** R for now.  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own. Would I be writing this fic if I did? No, I would be having mad passionate sex with Gabby and Mandy. Oh, but I do own Jocelyn. She's one of my good friends.  
**Author's Note:** Okay I realize that it was probably winter in Ohio when they moved, but since this is fan**fiction** we're going to pretend it was still fall.  
**Summary:** This is going to start in Ohio, two weeks before the Carlins move. Paula just announced the move in the end of the last chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Everyone just stood there, blinking. Paula started to frown. "I said...we're moving to Los Angeles." she stated again with less enthusiasm. Arthur was the first to react. "Wow. That's...great honey." He moved to kiss Paula on the cheek as the kids just stared in disbelief. "Well, nice of you to include _us_ in this decision." Glen spat at his mother. "Glen Jonah Carlin, **DO NOT** speak to me like that!" the older blonde yelled at her son. "Whatever." he muttered in response before eating one more spoonfull of cereal and hurrying out the door. "Clay, Spence, what about you two? Are you happy?" their father addressed them both. "Yeah, cool, whatever." Clay mumbled, trying to eat.

Spencer, on the other hand, wasn't going to be as easy to convince. "Mom, how can you do this? I don't want to leave! I love it here. I can't leave my school, my friends, Jocie..." she trailed off, now in tears. "Spence, sweetie, I'm sorry. We have to go, I can't turn down an offer like this." Paula said, trying to calm her daughter down. "I just...I can't deal with this...not now." She ran out the front door with her destination in mind. She ran out of the driveway and made the corner into the next one. When she reached the front door she rang the doorbell and fought back her tears.

When the door opened, she saw her best friend standing there with a look of worry and couldn't hold it in. She collapsed into Jocelyn's arms and cried for what seemed like an hour, but was only about two minutes. Once she regained regulatory breathing and could speak again, Jocelyn asked her what happened. "I'm moving." she deadpanned, afraid that if she said it any other way, she would start crying again. Her best friend was at a loss for words and just closed the door.

Spencer walked up the tan carpeted stairs into Jocelyn's room without waiting for her. When the other girl finally walked into her room, she was lying on the soft, pink bed, staring up at the green painted ceiling. As the blonde layed there she felt the bed sink next to her and then felt a hand on her cheek. She looked up into light brown eyes full of worry and sorrow. She just nodded and Jocelyn leaned down to kiss her on the cheek and hold her. Whenever one of them was upset, this is how they comforted each other. It had always been this way, so Spencer didn't think twice about it, despite her dream. As they layed there, Jocelyn holding Spencer, she felt at ease and began to fall asleep. Soon, the dreaming started.

She was sitting on a bench in the park with Jocelyn. They were cuddling, with their hands intertwined, her right with Jocelyn's left. As they stared into each other's eyes, the black-haired girl reached up her right hand to pull Spencer's soft blonde hair behind her ear then leaned in and kissed her. It was soft and passionate. Then Spencer grabbed the back of her neck and deepened it, separating their hands to roam each other's torsos. Jocelyn grabbed the bottom of Spencer's shirt and pulled it off, breaking the kiss for a millisecond. Then she cupped her right breast through the pink bra Spencer was wearing, and began to massage it. Spencer moaned into her mouth as she grabbed at Jocelyn's shirt and removed it as well. She discovered that her friend wasn't wearing a bra and started pinching her nipples gently. Jocelyn broke the kiss and moaned loudly, closing her eyes. "You like that?" Spencer asked in a husky, lustful voice, "You like when I play with your nipples?" Jocelyn just nodded her head and moaned. Spencer grabbed Jocelyn's head and crashed their lips together. Their tongues lapped at each other inside their mouths.

All of a sudden, Spencer was shaken awake by Jocelyn. "Fuck, Spence, wake up." The blonde suddenly sat up "What?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "You've been asleep for an hour, your mom's here. She wants to know if you're okay." her friend informed her. She didn't care, all she could think about was that dream. _"Oh man. It felt so real. It felt so...good. NO! Not good! UGH."_ Jocelyn snapped her fingers in front her her face. "YO! Earth to Spencerrrr. Your mom, waiting, impatiently." "Uhh...yeah. Sorry." Spencer lazily replied as she dragged herself off of the bed. She stood up and Jocelyn reached out to hug her. She reluctantly hugged her back and Jocelyn sensed it. "What's wrong, hun?" "Oh, nothing, just don't wanna keep my mom waiting." Spencer lied.

When she walked down the stairs, Paula was standing there waiting for her. "Are you ready to come home?" she asked angrily. "Jeez, mom, don't have a cow. I was only here for like an hour." she replied casually. "Don't talk back to me. Now get back home. NOW!" she demanded and pointed out the open door. Spencer rolled her eyes and waved to Jocelyn and marched past her mother with her arms folded. "I'm sorry Mrs. C, she fell asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake her. She was so upset." Jocelyn informed her. "Well, that's not your business Jocelyn. Goodbye." she spat at her and marched out of her front door. Jocelyn rolled her eyes and flipped her off behind her back as she closed the door.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys liked it.  
I don't know what Glen's middle name is of course.  
But I always imagined Paula would give her children biblical middle names.

Feedback is my best friend.

.x. **a**ndri**a** .x. 


End file.
